


Loud

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbor au, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Prompt: “You just moved in and your music is really loud and I was gonna get mad at you but holy tits you’re cute” AU





	Loud

Word spreads like wildfire in the apartment building about the new tenant next door and Kyungsoo honestly doesn't care about this kind of information as he’s more concerned about his only cat Dimples who has diabetes.

But his only friend and neighbour who lives across his room barges inside his apartment while he injects Dimples her daily insulin and proclaiming about the new tenant next door.

Kyungsoo really doesn’t care, but he allows Baekhyun babble about the said newcomer.

“He’s smoking hot! He’s tall, but not taller than my baby Sehun. He got daddy long legs, Kyungsoo and I think you’ll like him and besides you need a new boyfriend after—“

Kyungsoo cuts him by closing his mouth with his palm and giving him a dark look. “Don’t ever mention that asshole’s name or I’m going to tell Sehun you’ve been jerking off to his photos on Facebook.”

Horror filled Baekhyun’s eyes and Kyungsoo grins in triumph for making his friend shut up. Ever since he broke up with asshole number two, Kyungsoo didn’t like hearing the guy’s name anymore. Well, mostly his exes names because they are all assholes. Not that he’s not an asshole too, because in fact, Kyungsoo is an asshole too and worse, can be a Satan when he wants him too.

Pulling out his palm from Baekhyun’s mouth, he picks up Dimples, a pure black cat and carries him to his arms like how people would to an infant.

“Can you please not tell Sehun about that?” Baekhyun barely whispers, cheeks flaming red while he fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

Kyungsoo snorts and rubs his nose briefly. “Then shut up about my ex and your secret will be safe with me.”

But he laughs in his mind, not telling that he already told Sehun about Baekhyun’s crush on him and about that getting off to his shirtless profile photo on Facebook. Luckily, Baekhyun doesn’t know though that Sehun feels the same way as him. What an oblivious Baekhyun.

“Okay,” Baekhyun concedes then perks up once more. “But really! I think our new neighbour is your type so how about you cook some pie and give him some then invite him for drinks too and get on it on bed?”

Kyungsoo glowers at Baekhyun, but the corners of his lips are twitching to a smile until a bubble of laughter comes out from his lips as he walks to the kitchen to get Dimples his food.

“I just broke up with my ex and now you expect me to have sex with a stranger?” Kyungsoo pours some low carb meat on the bowl and pets his pet fondly.

“Oh right,” Baekhyun pouts, knowing he won’t be able to convince Kyungsoo at all. Besides, he never had the chance to convince him ever because Kyungsoo do always sticks with his decisions and never listens to what other people tells him to do. “But he’s really handsome. I know your type Kyungsoo.”

“And what is my type?” Kyungsoo challenges with a raised brow, still crouching down next to his feline pet.

“You like tall and tanned guys.” Baekhyun smirks. "And muscular ones. Especially with chocolate abs."

 

*

 

It’s 1PM and he just had his lunch with Dimples a few minutes ago.  He cooked too much for himself so he knocked on Baekhyun’s door earlier to give him some of his infamous kimchi spaghetti. However, Baekhyun wasn’t home and surprisingly, he received a message from Sehun and told him:

“I fucked him”

Kyungsoo almost dropped his phone in bewilderment but he thinks it’s just a matter of time for them to do it and hopefully they confessed their feelings first before getting on it in bed, not just because their body needs it quick and feelings later, because Kyungsoo, despite being an asshole too, is a sap too. He prefers feelings over body needs, because to him, without a solid foundation of emotional attraction comes a failing relationship right after. He learned the hard way and thanks to his asshole exes.

Now, lounging on his sofa with Dimples sleeping on his lap while he munches on his apple as he watches the rerun of Innocent Man on T.V, a surprising obnoxious sound of alternative rock music makes the walls and the desk rattle like an earthquake has just found its epicentre at his place.

Kyungsoo isn’t a noob when it comes to music, so he knows very well the song pounding on his walls coming from his neighbour. Particularly from his---new neighbour.

Furrowing his brows and lips going downturn, Kyungsoo grabs his remote with a groan, waking up Dimples who hops next to him instead and purrs at the left wall where his mother’s cross stitched photo of his framed and hung on the wall jangles from the bass of the loud music.

“Smells Like Teen Spirit my ass.” He mumbles, pressing on the plus sign on the remote to increase the volume of his T.V to try drowning out the sound next door, but it was futile.

He rubs his forehead, trying to appease himself. Innocent Man is one of his most favorite dramas of all time that no matter how many times he watched it, he’s still affected by Song Joongki’s excellent acting, but his newest neighbour next door has the audacity to blare loud music in the afternoon where everyone is supposed to be relaxing this Sunday afternoon.

Telling himself that it will pass and the music is about to finish anyway, since he knows the song very well, because apparently his first boyfriend loves to listen to rock songs, he stays still and glues his eyes on the drama intently.

And just what he expected the music stops and he sighs in relief.

But just when he reaches for the remote to decrease the volume of the television, another rock music plays and he knew so well it’s F.T Island and the framed cross stitch photo of him rattles again on the wall.

Hissing through his teeth and clicking on his tongue, finally aggravated, because this is just rude, blasting music in the afternoon without a care to his neighbours and to think that he’s just a new tenant is downright disrespectful. Kyungsoo doesn’t like his Sunday afternoon drama reruns interrupted, but because he doesn’t like causing a scene, he let this pass again and just increased the volume of the television again.

He’s trying hard to ignore the noise next door, but when the second song comes to an end, Super Junior’s Sorry Sorry started and it seemed like a party just had started next door and Kyungsoo is hella pissed now. Damn giving this new neighbour another chance. Damn not wanting to make a scene, but this is too much. He needs his weekly dose of relaxation and entertainment, but some new guy has to ruin it and Kyungsoo won’t tolerate this anymore.

He gets up from the sofa, turns off the television even if he doesn’t want to, but how could he watch in peace when his new neighbour is kind of having a party next door by his loud music? Or perhaps, he should just tell the landowner about this? He can straight call to the office and complain, but that would be more complicated if ever. Besides, Kyungsoo doesn’t like depending on others when he knows he can solve this by himself by straight telling to this new guy how he’s been disturbing the people around by his loud music.

“Stay there, Dimples. I’ll just have to teach someone a lesson.” He gives his pet a warning finger and gets a purr in response before he steps out of the door.

As the door shuts, he turns his head from left to right just in case some neighbours were disturbed as well and is about to knock on the new tenant’s door to reprimand the owner of the loud music. However, there’s nobody in the hallway and Kyungsoo finally remembers that their rooms are situated at the end of the left hallway and Baekhyun’s neighbour to the left Mrs. Go and her kids left to Hongkong two days ago, so that explains why it leaves him alone to complain on his own. A sigh leaves his lips because it’s better if a lot of neighbours would complain, but seems like he’s the only one affected by the loud noise.

Mirotic from DBSK plays this time.

Kyungsoo loves that song and kind of bobs his head to the beat, but realizing that he has to complain to this new guy about the noise, so he shakes his head and finally stands right in front of the door, raising up his fist and sighs before rapping on the door.

Sighing, as nobody responds to his knocks, he bites his bottom lip angrily and was on the verge of kicking the door when miraculously the door swings open and the blasting of music reaches his ears in great decibels.

It’s deafening and he’s mad and he’s about to combust, face red from anger because the noise is too much, the volume of the song is too much and is he deaf? Why is he blasting music without a care in the world? Who does he think he is?

The music recedes and a tall and tanned guy, just like what Baekhyun had described, materializes right in front of him, clad in fitting black sando and red boxers.

“What can I do for you?” The guy asks, his pink hair looks adorable on him and his jaw is too sharp, his lips are thick and moist, Kyungsoo concludes he’s wearing chapstick and his arms, oh boy his arms. The new guy’s biceps are to drool for. They are so thick and so curvy and Kyungsoo caught himself staring on them for too long, all complaints and anger flying off his mind.

“Excuse me?”

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, the handsome boy has his face closer to him and he stares at him in bewilderment, eyeballs almost popping out from their sockets and he’s  aware of his expressive eyes the reason he suddenly bops his forehead on this beautiful human being earning him a loud groan and a curse of ‘SHIT’ echoing in the empty hallway.

Realizing what he has done, cheeks flaming red, but not escaping the scene, the corner of his lips forms into a smirk and he says blatantly, “Oops, I didn’t mean that.”

“It hurts. Ow!” The handsome guy rubs his forehead and hisses, but pouts. “Why did you do that?”

He pouts!

This too handsome guy is pouting and Kyungsoo finds it cute. But he shouldn’t find it cute, though his mind screams his most hated word and he’s frozen on his spot once again, staring at the beauty in front of him.

But no, he shouldn’t get swayed by his beauty.  He has a mission to do. He has to scold the guy for disturbing his peace, but he’s cute, and it’s so wrong because he’s cute.

“Hello?” The guy waves his hand on his face and Kyungsoo finally awakens from his daze and finally remembers his purpose for knocking on his neighbor’s door.

A frown finally sets on his thick brows and he crosses his arms, but taking a peek first inside the guy’s place and wow, what a messy guy this beautiful excuse of a human he is.

But oh tits he’s cute! And fucking muscular.

“You’re bothering my Sunday movie marathon.” He says tersely, glaring at the tall male who dare pouts at him.

Kyungsoo kind of want to know how it would feel like to kiss that pretty mouth.

He turns away with a blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, I thought the room I got is soundproofed. I’m sorry for the disturbance.” The guy apologizes and it surprised Kyungsoo to see him bowing lowly to him that he suddenly felt guilty about. But he has the right to complain, yet this beautiful and cute guy isn’t aware that his room isn’t soundproofed, so maybe he should just let it pass and give him a second chance.

Besides, Baekhyun is right, he is his type.

Clearing his throat, but still has his head turned away, he says, “The next time you did that again I might do something you’ll never like.”

He actually didn’t mean to say that. He’s just posing a threat.

The tall guy straightens up and steps a tad closer to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo feels his cheeks on fire, his body on fire, because oh shit a beautiful angel is towering over him and he so badly wants to kiss that pout away right now.

“It will not happen again. I promise.” The guy smiles. Smiles too bright and Kyungsoo wants to cover his eyes, because goddamn he’s attracted to this guy just by their first meeting and he thinks he’d love to see more of his smiles the next few days.

“Okay, forgiven.” He plays it cool, though deep down, he’s a mess and it felt like he didn’t just broke up with his ex a month ago, because he thinks the cycle repeats again and hopefully this time, it will not end up like how it did with his exes. “So what’s your name?”

“Kim Jongin. The name is Kim Jongin.”

And Kyungsoo stares and stares and stares up at Jongin who doesn’t seem to stop staring at him too with a beautiful smile on his pretty lips, pretty face.

Oh tits, Kyungsoo hit him hard straight to the heart.

 


End file.
